Wikia Clue Chapter 2: The Bang and Realizations
Emily let the guests do their own thing for the first of the night Aron lead Alica into the dark room. They were presumed to have sex. They wanted to. That is what had been said, right? But as Aron started removing his clothing, Alica realized that she didn't want to have sex with him. She just wish she wanted to have sex with him. Alica thought of the person she really liked. The one she was forbidden to love. She remembered this person's body, how much she wanted to jump upon it...How much she really wanted that person. The problem? That person was Madam Jessica. Alica ran out of the room, leaving Aron alone, naked. Aron shrugged and picked up a magazine. Someone would come eventually. Like, he was Aron. Of course somebody would come. "I need some air" Alica whispered to Emily and she ran out the front door. She got a red blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was cold. And she did the only thing a closeted lesbian could do when treated with a difficult situation. She burst into song and dance. Pointe shoes appeared on Alica's feet. And the darkness Alica to sing her song. While reciting the lyrics, Alica is doing compicated ballet moves, and massive leaps and such all in the middle of the street. And it's raining. And she's still in her pink dress. Her makeup starts to run. '' How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I’ve become so numb Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can’t wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I’ve become now that I know what I’m without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can’t wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I’ve become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead all this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can’t wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I’ve become (Bring me to life) I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside (Bring me to life)'' By the end of the song, Alica is crying tears of blood. ---- Jessica is walking throughout the mansion, without a friend. A hand to hold. She walked by a dark room. She peered in. Ace and Aron were having sex. "Ew" she said. Would anyone ever love her? She was a lesbian. Nobody understood her....And nobody understood her crush on Alica. If only she could be with Alica...But Alica wasn't gay. She was kidding herself. She just wanted to cry tears of blood down her pallid face, but she had to be strong. True love one day would come. ---- Sex God Reasonable lost his date. He wondered into a closet while looking for her. A deep closet he would never escape. ---- Perv Prince Jon walked up to The Perky Princess. "hey...would you...like to...dance?" SFG beamed and jumped upon him "OF COURSE!!" they immediately started dancing. Panties peered on from the side, immensely jealous. ---- Suddenly there was a loud bang. Epicfork and Hihiness screamed. So did the maids. Yoshi came out the bathroom where he had been making out with the butler. Emily just smiled. ---- COMMENT PLEASE :D Category:Jess and ace are gonna kill me this time Category:i reaneacted alica's entire scene on my street Category:it was fun Category:i even had a red blanket Category:yoshi pre red this